


Finding Santa

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, First Christmas, Young Gladiolus Amicitia, Young Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: A young Ignis and Gladio wait for Santa Claus.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Finding Santa

“Gladio, your mother said we had to go to sleep,” protested Ignis as he watched the other boy crawl from his bed on the lower bunk and creep towards the closed bedroom door. It was well past midnight and the two boys had been up debating what all young children debated late at night on Christmas eve: how Santa Claus discovered flying reindeer and if all reindeer could fly or if Santa performed a spell to make them fly. 

“You saying you don’t wanna catch a glimpse of Santa?” Gladio whispered. 

Ignis pursed his lips and hesitated, because he did, in fact, want to see Santa Claus. The idea that some red suited stranger snuck into the house and gave away presents both horrified and fascinated the young boy. 

“But,” he began as he sat up and swung his feet over the end of the top bed of the bunk beds in Gladio’s bedroom. “My uncle always says that if I’m not asleep, he won’t come.”

Gladio looked back at the blonde boy as he cracked the bedroom door open and peeked carefully into the hallway. “That mean you’re not comin?” he teased. 

Ignis took that as a dare and leaped from the top bunk, landing with the all the grace of his six-year-old body. He snuck up behind Gladio, who gave the all clear before the two slipped from the bedroom and into the dark hallway. They made it to the stairway without incident, sneaking carefully past Gladio’s parent’s bedroom.

The stairs proved trickier as they had a tendency to squeak when stepped on and Gladio’s father was a light sleeper. As Gladio hesitantly placed his foot on the top stair, Ignis tapped him on the shoulder. Gladio turned to Ignis who pointed at the bannister. Gladio’s grin was confirmation that he understood Ignis’ idea. The boys hopped onto the bannister with practiced ease and slid silently down.

Until reaching the end of the staircase where Gladio timed his landing wrong and stumbled hard on the floor, Ignis came down on top of him. They both froze and held their breath, waiting to see if the noise woke anyone upstairs. After several tense seconds they looked at each other barely stifling a fit of giggles. 

When their laughter finally left them, Gladio jerked his head toward the living room, where a massive decorated tree stood next to a large fireplace, complete with stockings for everyone in the house, even Ignis. A thoughtful gesture that made spending Christmas away from his uncle more bearable. He felt truly welcomed by the Amicitia family. 

“He hasn’t come yet,” Gladio’s whispered announcement broke into Ignis’ thoughts. He glanced over to see Gladio pointing at the side table where cookies still sat, waiting for Santa. 

“We can’t just stand out here. We have to hide or he won’t come.” Ignis said with utter seriousness.

“Right. How about behind the couch? We will hear him when he comes down the chimney, but he won’t see us.” Gladio offered. 

Ignis nodded and followed the taller boy behind the leather sofa opposite the Christmas tree. As a last-minute thought, he grabbed the blanket draped over the couch and wrapped it around himself and Gladio, who smiled as they settled in to wait for Santa Claus. 

  
  


The sound of whispered voices pulled Ignis from sleep. His bleary gaze tried to make sense of the situation. Beside him he felt a warm, lumpy presence. He adjusted his skewed, black-rimmed glasses back onto his face and realized that the lump cuddled next to him under the blanket was Gladio. Eyes widening, he remembered where they were and why. He leaped up from behind the couch, waking Gladio up in the process. Ignis peered over the couch and was dismayed to discover that the sun had come up. They had fallen asleep and missed Santa. The disappointed groan beside him told Ignis that Gladio had come to the same conclusion. A quick look over at the side table showed the cookies gone, and presents were now placed under the tree and stockings full to bursting. 

“About time you boys got up.” The deep voice of Clarus Amicitia caused both boys to jump guiltily. 

“Dad.”

“Mister Amicitia.”

“Now that you’re awake may I ask why I found the two of you asleep behind the couch this morning? You nearly gave your mother a heart attack until she noticed the blanket missing and followed it to find you two passed out behind the couch.”

The two boys exchanged a look. Gladio spoke first. 

“We were trying to see Santa.”

“Oh?” Clarus said, eyebrow raised and a bemused smile on dancing on his lips. “I take it you were unsuccessful?”

“Yes.” Ignis answered sadly. 

“Cheer up, there’s always next year.” Clarus said smiling. “How about we go get mom and open some presents?”

All disappointment faded from both boys’ eyes at the mention of presents. They scrambled over the couch and descended on the pile of Christmas presents under the tree. 


End file.
